


Claws and Nails

by twistedtastes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - werecats, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Politics, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel, Protectiveness, Scared Dean, Shame, Smut, Top Castiel, Werecat Dean, Werecats, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedtastes/pseuds/twistedtastes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes from a family of were-cats, his parents were both tigers so when he changes at 16 into a normal housecat he finds himself alone until meeting were-wolf Castiel. (OP link at bottom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



> Okay so this is my attempt, wanting to know if this is what you are looking/hoping for before I push on. This is gen at the moment more would get kink warnings and I’m on the fence about making it ABO or not. It would be a first for me so I left it open for the moment. Let me know if you want me to push on! I am tracking so you can remain anonymous and just reply with your request!

 

Dean had always been ashamed, he had known that he was the shame of his family and that he had taken off at the first chance he could. It would just be easier for everyone that was involved, he knew that his mother and father talked about him behind closed doors, they had gone to Samuel and Henry both about him and his change. He had been sixteen when the change took; they had been so sure he would be a big cat. It was a shock when Dean changed into a cat, just a fucking housecat, the entire clan had been around and the change had shocked most of them into silence but the others, the ones that had been waiting for the shift to take their chance.

They attacked and it was only John and Mary holding them off that allowed Dean to race off and go into hiding before the others ripped him apart. That night he ran into the woods and kept running, he ran until the morning and his first change was undone. At least now he had a fighting chance, his bloodline allowed him control his change during and after the moon and he could had already been working in the real world for the clan.

Dean had been in hiding for almost three years before he wondered into trouble he couldn’t avoid, at first he had gotten set up in a town a few states away, it had been hard but worked out for a while, at least until another group of shifters moved in and Dean left so fast the dust hadn’t even settled. That was when he realized that it wouldn’t matter where he moved that someone would end up moving in and he could stay. He knew what the others thought of him and his were skin, he would be killed. Destroyed for being weak, he was nineteen when he learnt that lesson the hard way, he had been on his own for so long and was so hungry that he didn’t check out the town before he went in and he was attached by three men after taking a step into the dinner.

“We don’t want your kind here.” The growl issued raised the hair on the back of his neck. “Get the fuck out, or we will toss you out.”

“Please, I just-“

“Get out, if you don’t get out we will make sure it happens and I can’t promised anything.”

“ I have money!”

“It’s no good here, last warning.” Dean turned and looked back the way he came, he couldn’t just leave it alone, he wouldn’t make it if he didn’t get food.

“Please, I just need-“ He started but never got to finish.

“WE SAID NO,” one of the second men screamed with a blow to Dean’s head. He felt the blows rain down over him, it was horrible as he felt bones snap and muscles tear. He blacked out after the first six blows but something must have stopped them as he woke up not dead on the street going out of town a bag of food and a change of clothes beside him. He had been cleaned up and allowed to live, he learnt his lesson. There had also been a few hundred dollars and a note from someone called Bobby, claiming he knew his parents and they wouldn’t want their boy dying over some food, so smarten up ya moron and get with the game. He took the help and suggestion to heart.

From then on he avoided were contact and made sure that he stole only what he needed from the humans instead of asking. He took a few months to heal properly and by that time he had managed to collect a few decent supplies using the kindness of humans who thought he was a runaway, or just a teenager down on their luck.

Once he was healed up his body went through a change, having decent food and running around almost all the time helped his body to trim up, he wasn’t bulky but he didn’t look big. He was lean and fast similar to a housecat that ran around all day, he kept fit and made sure that he always had protein and water as it was the only important thing for his life. This went on for years and years he was twenty-four the next time he slipped up he was starving. He had stolen a car and figured he would be safe and clear until he found the next town, he hadn’t counted on the car dying in the middle of nowhere, the nearest town was over 70 miles away so Dean set off with a gas can and a half-filled water bottle. That lasted the first night then he was left without anything and still walking.

Staying slightly off the highway he found a place to curl up and take a nap when the sun started to rise and his body clearly needed it as he didn’t wake up until night had taken over the day and Dean was unable to find his way back to the road, the smart thing would have been staying where he was and waiting but he panicked and tried to find his way back to the road. It only made everything worse, or better if hindsight is 20/20, at the time Dean thought it would be his death. His hunger was so distracting that he didn’t even bother to scent his surroundings. That was a mistake that could end in his death.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Castiel scented the air when he returned from hunting, he had left his pack a few months back, they had been interested in expanding and doing whatever was required to do so while he wasn’t that interested. Instead of being challenged for leadership he left letting Zach take over the pack without a fight, he knew that was what they had wanted and he wasn’t willing to spill blood over land.

The problem he was running into now that while he was attempting to avoid a fight he was being challenged weekly for his new land. So when he scented a were-cat he reacted without thought,  dropping his food he moved out into the woods.

Catching the scent he approached upwind so his own smell was hidden, he caught sight of the other were before the other could see him, he was well built and Castiel had a feeling that if it came down to a physical fight the other man would probably win as he had more muscle than Castiel, normally the body type of the human side showed off some of the features of the animal side and while he was a fit person he was also beautiful, Castiel pushed it aside, it was not the time or place for such thoughts he had a challenger on his lands and had to shoo him away before the battle could start.

He snuck up close as possible but out of arm’s length before drawing attention to himself, he whistled and was a little shocked when the other man jumped and spun around nose scenting the area around them and is eyes widening. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-Please don’t-I’ll leave I didn’t know.” He froze and raised his hands in a defensive manner.

“You are on my land,” Castiel stated wondering if the shyness was a ploy, but the other were didn’t offer an offensive front, his arms hugged his body or were raised high to show he wasn’t a threat and he looked like he wanted to curl in on himself. Castiel tipped his head to the side and let his body shift into that of his wolf, he stood taller than a real wolf would but nothing like those horrible Twilight movies that the young ones had watched as his last pack.  

He was black and the only thing that really stayed the same from his transformation was his eyes, they remained the bright azure blue he had been given from birth. He sniffed and moved around the shaking man and he wondered why he didn’t shift into his other form. Castiel pushed at him with his snort and the man was shaking, not from excitement but horror. The air was filled with fear and dread; Castiel paused and took a few steps backwards which looked odd from a wolf and shifted back.

The green eyed man looked at him then blushed and looked away, was he not use to being around others, he didn’t smell of pack but he could have just been gone for a long time. He waited for a few moments before he walked back over, circling around the younger man.

“Why do you not fight? Isn’t that why you are here?”

“N---No, I just-I got lost, I was-“ he stopped and took a deep breath, “my car broke down and I got lost. I-I’m so sorry for, please don’t hurt me I don’t want anything I just.” Castiel watched as he started to hyperventilate and Castiel stepped in and grabbed his shoulders.

“You need to shift so you will calm down,” he stated their eyes meeting and the terror started to rise and Castiel watched as the other shook his head in a negative.

“Can’t, no, its impossible, please don’t-you will hate me, you’ll try and kill me, I don’t shift its bad. Bad Dean Bad shift, just all bad.”

“Dean,” he stated and the other looked at him in shock.

“How did you-“

“You said it, now I need you to either calm down or shift I am not going to hurt you.” Their eyes meeting and the green eyes meet his and nodded.

“But-“

“No buts, I won’t hurt you it’s clear you are a cat breed but if you are looking for help I will offer it.” The other man was shocked into silence. Blinking slowly before Castiel looked him over and smiled softly. “Follow me, we will get you some food and water then go take a look at your car.” He promised as he shifted back into wolf form and stated to walk towards his cabin, looking over his shoulder to make sure the other was following.

 **To Possibly be Continued**.


	2. Running Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions cause problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, thank you so much for all of the kudos and reviews I thought this little story would be nothing but clearly you all love it! Thank you for sharing the love I'm sorry this took so long but with all the love I have made this into a four part story hope you all enjoy the following chapters as much as the start! xoxox you are all fantastic!!!

 Dean watched as the other man shifted back into his wolf shape and started to walk away, he wasn’t sure what he should do. He couldn’t run, he wouldn’t be able to outrace him so really it was best that he could do. He didn’t trust anything the other was saying, why would he want to help Dean when all others attempted to kill him. What was the hidden reason, was he going to- Dean forced himself to focus on the problems at hand.

He nods when the wolf looks back again and starts to follow along, his head was down and he shuffled slightly as they made their way across the wooded area. He had nothing and nowhere to go, his car was broken down and he knew that he needed food. He remained silent as they walked, cursing himself in his head at how stupid he was. The wolf probably just wanted someone to work for him, he wasn’t being nice or liked him just wanted to use him like everyone else.

He thought back over all the others from the years since leaving his clan, it had been trying but easier when he knew what to expect, the fact that now it had all changed just left him confused, he kicked a root out of the way as the wolf turned a bend and Dean followed spotting the house a few seconds later. It wasn’t large, clearly the wolf lived alone. It was a single story, but seemed large enough for a man to live alone and comfortable. They made their way up the few steps and into the house before the wolf shifted back into human.

As before the man was naked after losing his coat, Dean looked away a blush rising at the amount of skin being presented to him, he cleared his throat and thought about speaking but as soon as he opened his mouth fear overtook him and his lips slammed shut. He knew that anything he would say would just be shut down, or even he could get slapped it wasn’t like other were’s had always been nice. Dean shuffled side to side still standing in the doorway of the wolf’s house.

“Please, come in, you can’t eat from outside.” He offered with a smile and Dean looked back then turned away again not wanting to cross any boundaries or push his luck, it could go sideways so quickly. Dean couldn’t relax and felt the tension carrying in his shoulders he knew that he needed to find a way out of this, he wondered just why the wolf was keeping him around, he thought of the talks his father had with him before he had been banished and shivered. Shakes started thinking of the small hut that Dean had never been permitted into, the hut that their clan had kept the undesirable, the unwanted. They had been used in any fashion seen fit and Dean couldn’t help but shake further his body tightening in fear.

The smell of the house was overwhelming, the wolf was clearly Alpha of his pack, or had been or would be. Dean wasn’t really sure how all of that worked but he knew power when he was around it and in the woods the smell had drifted but standing in the house that the man slept in it was everywhere. The smell was also inviting and warm, it reminded Dean of the fall mornings when he would wake up and run before the rest of the house was awake and aware the day had started. “Are you coming in?” the voice called and Dean turned again this time noting clothes covering the bottom half of the wolf.

Dean remained frown at the doorway just letting everything settle over him, the smell was temptation now that he was closer but he had never, had never wanted to or had the desire to be close to another person. Humans treated him like yesterday’s trash and the were’s had just wanted to kill him, he didn’t have any real people skills so he simply nodded and took a step into the doorway. The wolf smirked and reached around him to close the door behind them and waved him inwards, “table is in there we can have some soup or something.” He offered his hand going to the small of Dean’s back and the man screamed slightly and jumped.

“Woah, careful I’m not going to hurt you. Let’s get you some food.” The man stated as he moved around Dean so he could see him completely and then made his way into the kitchen to allow the other to follow him. Dean was slow going taking a few steps and letting the smell sit over him, he wasn’t use to walls this close or a place that looked lived in. He was use to shelters or boxes on the street, this was odd it had been far too many years since he had a house to live in and he had almost forgotten what it was like.

“So, have any allergies?” came the question as things were moved around in the kitchen, Dean came to stand in the doorway watching not willing to put himself in a smaller room with an unknown man. The wolf looked over to Dean and the werecat just shook his head in a negative and ran his fingers up and down the doorframe. He watches the other man as he gets food ready, tomato soup was put on to boil and he set to making a few sandwiches to go with them.  The wolf set the sandwiches down in the middle of the table then served up the soup humming some song as he worked. Dean didn’t move to help, he didn’t speak or really move in anyway. He was fighting the urge to take off out the door or window wondering just what the end result was going to be.

“Would you like to join me?” he asked as he put the soup down and claimed a seat and a sandwich starting to dig in a few seconds after sitting not waiting for Dean, “the change always makes me starving but there is more if this isn’t enough.” Dean took a step inside the doorway and grabbed a sandwich from the table and quickly moved back to the doorway. Being too close to the smell was too much, far too powerful but the werecat to stand at the moment.

He watched from the doorway, eating his sandwich as the wolf dug into the food around him. He finished his soup and then had three sandwiches before Dean finished the one he was holding in his hands, he had to eat slow, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal and knew he would only end up making himself sick if he wasn’t careful. He watched the wolf the entire time as he ate waiting for the sign that this was a trick or the kindness just hiding another factor or outcome but it never presented itself and he licked his lips as he finished the soup and pushed the bowl back towards the other adult.

“Thank you, I-I-I-“ Dean wasn’t sure what to say, he wasn’t sure where he stood or what he should be doing, would the man expect payment for his kindness, what type of payment. Dean started to shake in his chair his mind racing with possibilities and he blinked slowly when he realized that he was being spoken to. He blinked and tried to make sense of the words he turned in at the worse time and it only caused more panic.

“-shift so I can make sure everything is alright.” He heard and blinked then ran before he could think of replying or the man could force him to shift. Panic raising, if he didn’t know he would figure it out and he would beat him dead, he would skin him alive, shift and eat him. He had to run he had to get free and he burst out of the small cabin and took off into the woods shifting as he ran knowing he could get away easier that way his clothes dropping away and he knew he would regret that later but for now he was focused on running.

 

 


	3. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is so much easier to write as he isn't scared the entire time, most of this chapter is going to be him, a little Dean at the end to show how he's really feeling then the next chapter will be SMUT and everyone’s pov. Also I would like to get a poll of the readers if you want me to keep writing it as is or should this be an ABO world? I have both planned and plotted so I can write it either way but this story is for you guys so please let me know what you want to read!

Castiel moved at a normal pace out of the door he knew that the werecat was spooked over something and he could track him easily, sniffing the air he smirked the cat had shifted and the sell was fantastic, heavily scented and clear on the air in the woods, he would not have problems to find him at all he, he stripped out of his clothes noting the trail of clothes from Dean as he started on his path to finding his visitor.

He followed the trail rather small scent trail but cats normally were smaller than wolves so Castiel didn't think much of it as he followed it into the woods, it was coming back from the way they entered so at least the other man knew direction somewhat. It was about two miles later that the scent seemed to settle but Castiel couldn't seem to pin point the other man. He paced around the large tree that held the scent and looked around, he wasn't able to find the man directly and whined deep in his throat the shift allowing for it to be even deeper than if he was human and he heard a meow from above him. He couldn't get the wolf head twisted correct so he found himself shifting back to human and looking directly up the tree.

What he saw he wasn’t sure how to describe, what he assumed was Dean was currently wrapped around a large hanging tree branch. He appeared to have shifted into a run of the mill house cat, it took a moment for Castiel to really wrap this around his brain before everything caught up and he was speaking again.

"Dean!" he called shocked knowing the scent that was hovering about seven meters above his head. "Get down from there!" he called worry sparking in his voice another meow was the only response and Castiel growled slightly more high pitched meows started and Castiel knew he had to calm down the poor were was freaked out and he knew he needed to get him out of the tree and on the ground to sort this out.

"Dean please come down, I'd like to talk to you," a series of meows were his reply and he sighed rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry but I don't speak cat, and house cat isn't something that has ever been trained so please come down so we can talk." Castiel moved over to the tree and leaned against the front of it, "I'm just gonna stay here till you come down and talk." he promised crossing his arms and legs as he settled into the spot for the time being. Angry meows were his answer from above his head and he grinned.

"Okay, I'll tell a story," he hummed as he closed his eyes most of the way to think of something, it went back to the stories his grandfather use to tell him, "I think you will like this one, please feel free to join me at anytime little one." He called as he settled back into the tree and gathered his thoughts to make sure he did the story justice, he wondered if his grandfather had known when he told him this story he would use it now.

"Many many years ago there was a tribe, they were brave and knew everything about weres but not a single one of them could shift, they craved the power and prayed to their Gods every single day, it was after 100 days of prays that finally the god answered them and told them to find the Animal they wished to become and if they stole its skin they could become this animal but it would need to be completed before the sun set on the hills in the evening. The tribe was tore about what animal to change into and before time ran out the tribe was split, wolfs, lions, tigers, swans, dogs, lizards, the tribe was as torn about the change as the animal kingdom would be about becoming human.

Without consulting one another all the members found their animal but not a single one could repeat, only one member of the tribe didn't rush out to collect their skins, they sat and kept to pray to the god the entire day only stopping when dusk arrived and the others had been changed into the animals they craved to become. The god came to the one tribe member and asked why he had not seeked out a skin. "Because I want to be human with the ability to change at will, not an animal that forgets I'm human." The god had been so pleased that he how given the one tribeman the power to shift into all of the animals and back again. This was the birth of all shapeshifters, the God took the mans name and blessed it going forward, that is were Therianthropy comes from."

Castiel stopped his story and looked up and smiled to see the small housecat on the branch right above his head, "We are all of the same blood, Dean, little housecat, I will not hurt you. I just want to offer you some help, will you allow me to do this?" There is a long moment where he green eyes meet his and they wait the tree limb shaking slightly as Dean jumps from it and lands beside Castiel, then closed the space between them and rubbed his still cat head agasint Castiel's hand. The wolf grinned widely and offered a long swipe and pet of the entire body, Dean purred slightly and moved up into his lap, settling himself into the man's lap.

"Am I to tell you another story then?" Castiel asked in amusement, he knew the werecat was testing the water and he was fine with that he had no pack to run and no where to be. A meow is his only response and he grins as his hand pets down over the curled up cat in his lap as he thinks about a second story. "Okay how about the one were Theo meets his bride to be," Castiel offered launching into a second story. It was much later that night and about six stories, a cramped hand but one very happy cat later that the housecat moved off Castiel and shifted back into the human form that Castiel had first meet.

"Hello again Dean," he smirked knowing they were both naked and it seemed the awkwardness of it had passed at least for the moment, Castiel couldn't help but check the other man out he was extremely attractive. The clothes he had before had hidden his curves as they had been too large but to see him naked, Castiel had to hold himself back and that was a first in a very long time.

"Hello Cas, sorry about all this trouble." he stated and when the man wasn't shuddering he had a beautiful voice, he was calm and relaxed and Castiel just wanted to pull him in and scent- he stopped his thoughts there, that wasn't right why would he want to scent mark a cat. He shook his head and focused back at the task at hand.

"Its not a trouble, its actually nice to have something to do other than defend my land against others, its been a very long time since I could sit and just talk to someone, even if I'm doing all the talking." he teased both of them making eye contact and Dean blushing before looking down and remembering he was naked, hand going to cover his front and Castiel huffed which almost sounded like a wolf would but he was still standing in human form.

"Still thanks for not just letting me-"

"What take off and get killed or starve to death, yeah like I would let that happen, sorry kitty cat but you are stuck with me for the time being." Dean raised an eyebrow at the other man but didn't say anything and Castiel only smirked wider at the lack of response. 'How about we head back and get some sleep and we can sort out what we want to do in the morning." He offered and Dean slowly nodded then flushed remembering he was still human and had all the bits that came with being human.

"I should-" he stuttered and Castiel looked over to him a wide smile on his face and he couldn't think of the last time he smiled this much.

"Shift and you can climb onto my back for the trip home," Castiel stated knowing he could cut down the travel time for both of them and then Dean wouldn't have to be shy or worry about holding them back, he wondered just what this young cat had been through to cause him to reject humans and other were's so much.

"Are you sure?" the shy question came and he only nodded and shifted into wolf form laying flat onto his stomach to allow the cat to climb onto his back; it took a long moment for Dean to do so and approached slowly and carefully but once he was hooked up onto the back, nails being used for balance Castiel took off across the area, a meow of protest and tightened nails caused him to slow down slightly but they still made much better time than before arriving just as the floodlights started to kick in. Castiel shifted back into human and was thankful he had done it over and over again as he was able to grab ahold of Dean before he fell to the ground still in cat form.

He held the small cat in his arms and couldn't help but feel protective over the animal, now that he was asleep and Castiel had a few moments he looked over the war wounds on the small animals body, it reminded Cas of a stray he had found growing up, scars and mostly healed cuts covered the animals arms, legs, neck and head. It was clear that Dean had put up one hell of a fight every time he was challenged and while he didn't win them all he hadn't been killed so he was quick and resourceful. Cas wonders what bloodline he was from and just why the young man had been turned into a housecat but it wasn't his place to ask at least not yet and he moved them back into his cabin turning the lights out as he went.

It was useful that the cat was asleep in animal form as there was only one bed and Castiel didn't feel like sleeping on the floor, Castiel placed Dean on the extra pillow by the head of the bed and stretched out beside him, he would get a few hours of sleep and then in the morning go and check out the car then go from there. He smiled and yawned his hand going up to rest beside Dean who ended up rolling into the hand about half way into the evening, and if they both ended up curled around one another shifted back to completely human in the middle of the night Castiel didn't say anything about it the next morning when he woke.

____________________________

Dean was the first to wake in the morning and it happened slowly, slower than it had in years. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he was so contend at just sleeping, it was probably before his first shift when he was still living with his parents and brothers. He stretched not over thinking anything at the moment, his mind to relaxed and full of content to worry or process thoughts like it normally would.

The sun was coming in the split in the curtains and a growled was issued from Dean’s throat, the replying growl was enough to shock Dean into movement as he scrambled out of the bed and across the room. The events of the evening started to filter back into Dean’s brain and he took a calming breath, it was okay he was safe here. Castiel didn’t want to hurt him, he told him stories and let him relax, he was a good guy, as much as wolfs and Alphas could be good. Wide blue eyes meet his startled green ones a few seconds later as he debated with himself to take off or not.

"Good morning?" the wolf called from the bed, the bed they had been sharing and Dean couldn’t stop the blush that rose up his neck and across his forehead.

"Morning, I’m –I didn’t- I wasn’t-"

"I know Dean, its okay really I shared my bed with you willingly." The wolf told the scared housecat and offered the cat a smile as he started his morning stretches, he hadn’t bothered to replace his torn t-shirt and Dean was distracted slightly at the reveal of muscle as he stretched out. Shaking his head he forced himself to focus at the task at hand, he needed to get to his car and get back onto the road.

"Tha-Than-Thank you fooo-for ever-everything." Dean managed to get out wishing he could talk like he use to without fear and a stutter but that wasn’t possible due to a number of reasons. "I-I-I-"

"Breakfast, it’s the most important meal of the day, let me give you some of it then we can go figure out what is wrong with your car." Castiel promised and Dean paused for a long moment, the Alpha Wolf was offering to help, he had been with him for over twelve hours and he hadn’t pushed Dean into doing anything or taken from him what he wanted so he had to offer him a little trust back. Instead of replying Dean just nodded knowing that silence would be easier than the horrible stutter he would offer.

"Great, anything you can’t eat?" Dean offered a shrug to that questions since he normally only got whatever scraps was leftover he couldn’t really make a fair assessment of his concerns. "Okay, we will keep it simple then, some bacon, eggs and toast." The Wolf stated with a smile as he pointed to the bathroom, "if you want to get cleaned up while I make food, my shower is all yours." He stated before walking out of the room and heading to the kitchen leaving a confused human/housecat behind.

End of Chapter Three

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon  
> Cute Breakfast time, a trip to the car, the mystery of the missing car, Q&A time and the reason for Dean’s stutter is revealed!!!
> 
> Authors Note: So this is growing and growing. I had plans and then the OP gave me a great idea so this is expanding. I know the overall plot and idea but the smut might be on delay for another chapter or two to make it believable, I would still love to hear what you all think and want to see and I am also going to be opening this to prompts on my tumblr, this will revel my hidden identity but so be it, the link provided is how you submit in my ask box for a chapter to have your request for an idea in it. All ideas are welcome if they work for the story they will be added if not I will write it as its own story.   
> http://kawkawzombie.tumblr.com/


	4. Familiar Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty times and tension. Plot next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep to my original promise to give you all smut in chapter four so I changed my writing plans for this chapter. I have added the kinks to the tags and please take a look before you read to make sure this is your thing. This is kinda a slow build in the way that they aren’t physical for a while. Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be the promised plot points from the end of chapter three :P

Dean took a few minutes to find the towels and was surprised by how soft they were, borrowing two of the small cabinet he closed it and made his way to the bathroom. It was almost off-sitting to be comfortable and at ease with another person and place that he didn’t really know. There was something about the Wolf in the other room that captivated him. Bitting his lip he closed and locked the bathroom door, he was comfortable but not stupid; before stripping down to nothing. He caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror and he winced. Scars and a few cuts and bruises were spread over his entire body and he couldn’t expect Castiel to even bother to look at him.

He pushed the thought away, after all why would he want Castiel to look at him. Sure he was being nice and friendly and offering his house and food and protection. Dean stepped into the shower his mind racing with everything that Castiel had offered and done for him in the few short hours that they had meet and he wondered why. The water caused the scent in the bathroom to grow stronger with humidity and Dean found himself taking a deep inhale of Wolf and felt himself harden. Blinking he looked down almost shocked, his mouth open looking at the unexpected surprise from below his waist.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t or anything but he had never-there had never been any-sure he wasn’t technically a virgin but then again he was. He never wanted any of the others and while his body had reacted as it was created to do he hadn’t enjoyed it or even wanted the few encounters he had in that fashion. The few times that Dean had touched himself had felt like a chore but this didn’t. This felt overwhelming, his blood racing and pulling at his body with a need he couldn’t explain. The stale scent of the Alpha covered every inch of the bathroom and Dean wondered for a moment if Castiel worked out his morning problems here. At this very spot, Dean wasn’t sure what happen but his hand found his cock and encircled it with is thumb and first two fingers. Hissing in shock when a tingle ran down his legs he reached out to grab the railing with his other hand as his legs shook.

Why was he-but his mind distracted him again from rational thought and forced an image of Castiel cupping himself like Dean was currently and Dean felt his own brain short circuit on itself. The picture seemed to loop and follow Dean’s hand as he started to slowly move up and down changing speed and direction as he moved. Gasps fell from his lips, eyes closed and head leaning into the wall beside his clinging hand; which was the only thing that offered support to the man’s body overall. The scent of wolf shouldn’t affect him so but all the same the images started to morph and Dean started to twist his hand slight when he reached the end of his cock.

"Oh, fuck…"Dean muttered and there was no stutter in his voice but water did run down his face and into his mouth. His eyes still closed he turned to lean into the wall his shoulders now supporting him as he started to work his hand over him a little faster his other hand reaching behind him and slowly teasing around the hole. The images of Castiel changed slightly and he was braced on the other wall their legs entangled as they both raced to beat the other to the end of the race. Dean knew he would be disappointed if he opened his eyes so he kept them closed tight keeping the fantasy in his mind’s eye as he raced to the finish line. He gasped and shook as he found his end, come splattering the opposite wall from him, his body shaking, a tingle starting to work up his spine and take over his brain as his body worked through its first real orgasm.

He let out a soft sob and moved his hand once more before licking his lips and pushing back to his feet and quickly working through his shower trying not to think about how right that had felt. He was toweled off but remembered he had a lack of clothes at the moment having shifted out of his last pair and the others were in the car yet he was stuck naked. Well mostly naked he wrapped one towel around his waist and another around his shoulders; he was thankful to find out it was unnecessary when he opened the door and a pair of jogging pants and a wife beater was waiting for him. He grabbed them pausing for a moment and wondering if Castiel had heard what he had done in here. A warm blush rushed over his face and he closed the door and locked it again to get dressed before heading back to the room.

Castiel was missing and Dean followed the fresh’s scent to find the other man as he would be his ticket out of here, he pushed away the fact that his body was okay with staying. That clearly showed that he wasn’t ready for whatever this was, he was ready to go in and have a real conversation until he walked in and blushed. The smell was wolf and better than in the bathroom and his mind jumped back to a few moments before and thanked the powers that his cock didn’t have a repeat of upstairs. Castiel was only wearing a pair of jogging shorts, and Dean found himself staring at his chest rather than his face. It was just easier and Dean could do this, he could get to the car and get back on the road without anything blow-his blush deepened at the word.

"Everything okay Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean blinked looking up to the Wolf for a second and he knew his face couldn’t be any redder when they’re eyes finally did meet. He couldn’t hold the contact and dropped his eyes to the table and let his fingers wander across the table to find something distracting.

"Dean?" worry was now laced in the single word and Dean wasn’t sure how he did that but the man stopped whatever he had been doing setting it aside and moved over to the table, his hand reaches out and touches Dean shower and he can’t stop his bodies reaction. His scent drops and he is giving off a scent that screamed ‘I like what I see.’ He can feel his cock start to rise again and he didn’t know what to do, pulling in tighter to the table to hide it he felt the Alpha Wolf’s hand on his shoulder and was torn as to how to handle everything.

"I know-" Castiel starts taking a step closer to Dean and stops and Dean doesn’t need to move to know the other man is scenting him and he knew his body and mind were screaming at him and he couldn’t even thing of moving. His cock was hard and leaking already as the scent of the Alpha was finally pressed up against his back, he was seated and Castiel had to lean over him but it was there and so powerful. Dean didn’t know what was happening but his eyes shut and he leaned backwards slightly into the other man.

"Mmmm," Dean could practically hear the smirk taking over the wolf as the other hand moved to the side of Dean’s neck and traced over the strained muscles. "You are very attractive also." Dean had run ins with wolfs before so he knew what was happening. They were courting and for the first time since he could remember he was returning the interest, the Alpha Wolf added his own attraction to the air around them and Dean found himself moaning and twisting slightly in his chair another small bit of pre-come leaking out of his hidden cock. He couldn’t believe that they were-were what, this wasn’t a good idea. This was horrible actually but his cock didn’t agree but his panic helped control it for the moment as it started to lower at least enough that he took his chance.

"I-I-I-" he couldn’t get anything out and pushed backwards making the wolf take a step back which he took three and Dean was so thankful he couldn’t express it in words but he did meet the others man eyes before darting out of the room and running back to the room he had started the morning in. He was being irrational but fear did that to a person so he didn’t know why he closed and locked the wolf’s bedroom but he did. Back to the door and sliding down his cock rising as he took his seat and the scent of attraction didn’t fade there was just a door between them.

"Why…"Dean spat out a long few minutes later and he could hear a moment’s pause before a press on the door and he knew the man was mirroring his position on the other side. It sent a shiver down Dean’s spine remembering his fantasy from the bathroom, this could be the same, legs tagged and twisted as- he cut himself off that trail of thought and focused, he needed to. His hand was drifting again as the wolfs voice came across the door.

"Why what Dean?" he asked and he could hear movement and he knew that Castiel had taken himself in his own hand. "Why be interested in such a sweet, kind, and sexy as hell guy? Why treat a person as a person? Why be nice? Why what?" He asked and Dean looked down at his evil betraying hand as it pulled his cock out and started to fist it slowly matching the speed he could hear on the other side of the door. It wouldn’t work to finish but it built up a nice bit of tension.

His breathing was starting to come in heavier and he could hear a small chuckle from the other side of the door. "I can answer them all or we can just try and figure it out later." Castiel offered and Dean closed his eyes their hands moving and breaths matching. The only thing between them a door but a pretty solid door that Dean could trust.

"Later." He managed to spit out without a stutter and he swore he felt the chemicals dropping from the form on the other side of the door instead of smell them. They were strong and perfect and everything Dean could dream of wrapped in a bow. He licked his lips but didn’t move from the spot he wanted to come again and he wanted Castiel to make sure it happened. But he couldn’t have physical contact, not yet. Too many bad memories. Too soon.

"Dean, I’m gonna speed up but also-" a pause and Dean waited wanting to know what else he needed to do as he matched the increased speed from the other side of the door. "I want you to fondle your balls. Cup them, roll them around in your hand. Explore and let me hear you when you come." Was the request and Dean’s eyes rolled up in his head as his brain just let the body take over finally. His hand moving with Castiels speed as his second hand reached down around his aching cock to brush over his balls. He hissed at the first contact but not in pain, in pleasure and the Wolf called for him to keep going. "Think of how great it will feel when you are stroking both parts of you. The sensations, I would love to suck them for you while you jerk off over my head. Bet your comes tastes like heaven, your smell is intoxicating, sweet and tempting while having a strong centre and desire to live. I would love to just watch your face as you spurt all over my forehead, sucking your balls and feeling as they drain."

Dean wasn’t sure if it was the motions the actions or the new addition or the words, maybe everything but he was coming again and he couldn’t stop as his head slammed against the door, shaking it as he felt come splatter up over the beater he was wearing and even a spatter of it on his upper chest. He didn’t hold back the groans and moans as he twisted around on the ground letting wave after wave of pleasure shake through him and he wondered how he had never had this before. "Cassss." He groaned towards the end as he felt the last of his come shake free of his body, his hips seeming to chase after the sensation before he finally fell back onto the door and could hear that Castiel was close, as close as Dean had been earlier in the shower.

"Ca-Cas-st-sti-iel-I-"Dean stopped and took a deep breath he could do this. It was a simple thing, just a few words. He forced himself to remember before, before he was a shattered mess and the world was too heavy. "I-I-I m-might not s-ss-say no." He managed and grinned with pride as he heard the deep cry of his name of the Wolf that was pressing backwards onto the door and Dean could feel him. His strength pushing against him and Dean closed his eyes letting himself drift for a moment and wonder just what the other man tasted like.

It was a long moment before either spoke again and it was Castiel who started. "I can work with that." Another moment of silence before Dean felt movement on the other side of the door, knowing the wolf was being loud for him. "I am going to go and clean up, if you would like to do so and then join me back at breakfast I would love to say good morning properly." Then he heard the other man walking away from the door and Dean sat there for a long time before moving. He knew it was a good ten minutes before he bothered to get up and move at all. Then it was too the bathroom to get cleaned up before finally making his way down stairs back to the breakfast table.

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are loved! Wanna hear what you think thus far!


	5. Chapter Five: Talks and Walks Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel explains a few things, Dean listens and learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I am sooo sorry this took so freaking long. Real life took me away but I am back and focused once more. I added a few little fun parts to make up for time missed. Hope you enjoy!

** Chapter Five: Talks and Walks **

Castiel was plating the food when Dean finally joined him downstairs, he was still clearly nervous but the lack of tension in his body showed he was relaxing. He put the plates down at the table and took a seat motioning for Dean to join him. The man was dressed in a pair of Castiel’s sweats and an old Rolling Stones t-shirt, it was only slightly off as the were-cat was surprisingly larger than him in human form.  The other man while larger physically was able to make himself look smaller than he was and Castiel wished he could see the entire man.

Dean’s eyes are downcast as he claims the other seat and looks at the food, pushing some of it around his plate slightly before he looked up at Castiel for a split second blushed a deep cherry red and looked back down. “Dig in, I’m just waiting for my coffee,” Castiel explained as he buttered a piece of toast and set it down as the coffee chimed its completed cycle. “Would you like some?”

There was a long moment of silence as Castiel got his own cup ready and filled with coffee turning to look at his guest. “ Bb-lack pp-please.” Came the much more confident reply with another two seconds of eye contact and Castiel felt this was leaps and bounds of advancement.

“Let’s eat.” Castiel said as he returned to the table placing the coffee down in front of Dean before reclaiming his seat. Plucking a piece of bacon from his plate he ate it slowly as he stirred his coffee. Dean watched him for a second before picking up his fork, starting to slowly eat the scrambled egg that Castiel had made. They were still slightly warm and Dean picked up speed a few seconds later, slower than the pups back at Castiel’s last pack but faster than he had eaten since arriving.

“Can I tell you another story while we eat?” Castiel asked and watched as Dean stopped eating long enough to sip at his coffee his eyes closed in pure enjoyment. The question filtering in a few seconds later and Dean’s eyes flashed upwards for a second the blush still there but not as bright.

“You tt-ell go-good sst-orr-ies,” was the reply he received and he assumed that meant go ahead as the younger man went back to eating. Castiel picked away at the bacon and toast that was now his main mean watching Dean finish the eggs and then turn to his coffee.  He pushed his now only egg filled plate to the other man. “Go for it,” he invited with a smile as the other man shyly smiled as he pulled the plate closer. “Thank you.” He said looking up afterwards with a wide grin and a sparkle in his eye. It takes Castiel’s breath away, the man is inspiring and he wonders how anyone could want to hurt him.

“You are welcome, but now as promised a story, this one is closer to heart than the others. This is my story,” he offered and this peaked some attention from the other man and Dean looked up through his lashes. The silence didn’t change and Castiel shifted slightly in his seat before he finally finished the last piece of bacon from Dean’s plate and started his story, sipping his coffee in the breaks.

“I once had a pack, my father and mother were from a long line of Alphas and had planned to hand the pack down to me. I wasn’t the oldest of my three siblings but I was the one that my parents could trust with their future pack.  My brother and sister did not like this, they believed that they could rule better than I and would prove it to my parents. On the eve my acceptance into the pack as an adult my siblings attacked. They had a small group of their friends chase me out of the area and into these woods.”

“I knew that I needed to go back but first I tended to my wounds and make sure I would be strong enough to fight them before heading back to fight. It wasn’t enough, when I arrived my parents had already been murdered and the two subordinates wolfs claimed  their place as Alphas of the pack and then banned me for life. The pack had been willing to side with them wanting to taste blood for the first time in years and they granted the change. I have been living here since then not willing to kill my own blood for a pack, perhaps that was weak of me but I am somewhat happy here. I miss them but-“ he paused and looked over to the cat, he didn’t want to think what would happen to the small cat if he had meet his siblings instead of him.

“I couldn’t live like that, I could not willingly or knowingly hurt another person or were,” Castiel had so much more to say but he didn’t know where to go from there so instead he just focused on Dean for a moment, he knew that the other man would be taking in what he had stated, he wasn’t the strong Alpha that he was worried about and it was almost relaxing for him to know that. The eggs had been cleaned from the plate and the coffee finished as Castiel finished his story.

“Do you th-think they ww-would chann-nge their mm-minds?”

“No.” was the simple reply and Dean frowned slightly at that and Castiel wished it could be different but the answer was the same. His family was not loving or even remotely nice, there was a reason he didn’t mind being alone anymore.

“Ssorry,” was whispered and eye contact lost almost completely, Castiel just offered a small smile and collected the dirty dishes and put them in the washer before turning to Dean again knowing the were-cat must be getting nervous and wanted to get a move on.

“It is fine, nothing to be sorry for, do you want anymore food?” he asked motioning over to the kitchen and letting Dean debate it for a few minutes before taking the silence as a no and putting the few things still out and about away. Once it was all taken care of it turned his attention back to Dean who was now finished his coffee and the milk he had left for him from earlier; “ready to go get your car?”

“Yee-es please,” came the quickest reply yet and Castiel was sad to know that their time together was coming to a close.

“We can take some gas and hope that will get you going from here.”  He refused to think about the few moments they had since he arrived and focus on what would make the were-cat the happiest as it seems that hadn’t been anyone’s focus in many years. A slight nod is offered and Castiel wondered what was running around in the cats head. “It will be faster if we shift,” he offered as pure fact, nothing more or less not even looking to the reaction his words gave as he stripped out of his shirt moving to the front door. It was a warm day out he would have no problem carrying the gas in his animal form.

“I’m smm-smaller,” is offered as he followed behind the wolf and Castiel couldn’t help but smirk at the weak offering.

“Yes, but insanely fast and clearly tough as nails.”

“Have those two,” came a sure voice that was almost out of place and Castiel’s warm laughter filled the air as they collected the gas tank and filled it with enough gas to get the car into the nearest town. Dean filled his time with packing the clothes into a bag and looking around the small barn. It wasn’t much more time before they had shifted, Dean in his own part of the barn away from Castiel’s eyes and they were off.

They made an odd sight, housecat and wolf traveling side by side, the cat sometimes running underneath the wolf’s legs almost playfully. The wolf had a backpack on him along with the gas can; it was an odd sight to say the least but it was an interesting one that Castiel found he didn’t want to part with yet. If ever.

+++++++++++++++++were++++++++++++++++++spn++++++++++++++++++++were+++++++++++++++++

Dean couldn’t remember a time that he had chifted and run for enjoyment, it had never happened; not once.  That was until now, it seemed that Castiel was good for him in more that one way. Dean had been having a day of firsts, he was thankful that he was in cat form or he would be blushing again thinking about all the first he had today, if only Castiel knew just what an effect he was having over the cat.

They slowed as they approached hearing voices and Dean let his mind wander slightly knowing that Castiel would protect him, he wasn’t sure how he knew or even why he trusted him but he did. He wondered if his Mother would have liked Castiel, sure he was a wolf but so was uncle Rufus and the pack had welcomed the Alpha. He knew his father would have given Cas a hard time and Sam would have picked his brain apart.

His clan, his old former clan, he wondered what they would have thought about this wolf who took him in and cared for him, expecting nothing in return. Then Dean remembered why he was running into him and shook his cat head in an extremely human manner. They were around fifty yards out from the car and Dean could see the cop car’s lights strobbing, Castiel turned and moaned at him and Dean looked back. Shaking his head they retreat back towards Castiel’s land silently, Dean knowing that at the moment he was trapped. He had no transportation, seized along with almost all of his possessions and any chance of returning to a normal life. He’d have a criminal record now, he could be a were for the rest of his life and never to cross the human life without risk again.

The trip back takes longer than going to the car but neither of them complain and once they are back to the barn they both change and Castiel hands over Dean’s clothes both of them getting dressed before moving outside. Dean moves to the front lawn of Castiel’s house and sits down on the grass.

“I guu-ues mmmy luu-uck ran out,” he offered as Castiel sat down beside him and he looked over for a split second before looking back to the ground in front of him.

“Or perhaps I lucked out,” Castiel offered and Dean knew the man was flirting but he just-he didn’t know how to respond to it. He nodded slightly and looked at the grass plucking a piece between his fingers and holding it up before splitting it in two and then looking over at Castiel, his body still faced forward but their eyes meet all the same.

“Mmm-my cclan doeessn’t wannnt mmme eitheer-or at least sommme of mmm-my cclan doeessn’t wannt me. Ennnough thatt I hh-had to rrun, or die. Mmm-my bll-blood linne commes fromm large pre-edator cats, I’mm a shamme on mmm-my fammily linne.” He admitted a large part of why he was running, he knew that he was a curse on his family but he couldn’t do the honourable thing and kill himself. He was too weak to do the right thing so he ran and hide and fought to live which was-well it was against clan rules but the clan had tried to kill him so fuck the rules.

“Ffuu-fuck them,” he said after a long moment crossing his arms and glaring at the grass he let flutter to the ground in front of him before turning to Castiel for a moment. His eyes wide at the cat’s outburst but shining with joy and excitement, Dean wasn’t sure what to do about it from here and they settled back into silence for a long moment before Castiel spoke up.

“Can I ask a few questions, I am rather curious about you and find myself only asking myself more and more questions.” Dean thought about it for a long moment he wondered if he could speak that long to actually get it all out. But it also seemed that spending time here was working wonders with his voice also and he nodded knowing it would just make the moment a little quicker than waiting for him to stutter out something half clever and probably just dumb.  He holds up five fingers and Castiel nods understanding thinking before talking next.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be another thousand plus words but it wasn’t finished and wanted to give you all something to enjoy after the long wait. Question and Answers with Dean is next!!!! Sorry again for the wait thanks to everyone still with this story!!! The end of this story is drawing near! So need an editor lol, with the stutter I think I caught everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Original PROMPT: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34512527#t34512527


End file.
